This invention relates to a device for controlling the fitting-on or fit of ski boots and the like.
As is known, a currently much felt problem in the ski boot industry is that of enabling the boot fit to be adjusted as desired while maintaining a secure locking action on the skier's foot, and this without exerting any anomalous pressures which may result in the user discomfort.
In order to solve such a problem, various devices have been proposed which are based upon a whole range of construction criteria; among these, a device is worth mentioning which comprises a band element attached with one end to the inside side portion of a boot and so arranged as to span the front upper area of the foot.
Said band element can be manually pulled at its other end such as to compress the foot thereunder and lock it in position.
This embodiment, while useful from a theoretical standpoint, has proved relatively impractical from the functional standpoint because the user is required to apply the tension manually and manually perform the locking of the band element, which is not readily feasible, specially on account of the environmental conditions wherein the operation is to be carried to completion.